Our Little Leverets
by zgirl16
Summary: Being half human and half animal isn't uncommon in Wonderland. Neither is Mating Season. Once the March Hare chooses the Dormouse as his mate, it seems like everything to come is in a line, a growing romance, children and happiness. Sadly, what they reali
1. The Need for You

Chapter 1 The Need for You

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

_Hey guys, a new story, and definitely in the writing mood these days! Plus, I'm doing this so you guys have some stuff of mine to read over the holidays, as I'm likely to get more and more busy from here on out. I'll still probably update if I can, but I most likely won't be able to RP or answer PMs. And... please, please, please, please be aware that you all can talk to me if you ever want to, ever NEED to, you can talk to me. Anyways, be aware that this has M-PREG! TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT! Anyways, I hope you guys like it and please review! *sweatdrops* And, yes, I took out the lemon because it sucked. XD_

* * *

The Dormouse was laying down in the grass, his ears twitching from the soft breeze. His eyes were closed, his breathing soft and calm as he tried to fall asleep. Yet, for once, he couldn't sleep, his mind stuck on what had happened earlier that morning. The Hare had been acting incredibly odd for a while now. He would take quick, frequent glances at Dormouse and Cheshire, turning red in the face before looking away. Sometimes he would stare few a little while, thoughtful and seemingly examining before looking to the woods, blushing.

The Hare could no longer sit still, seemingly acting as if he felt some sort of unseen discomfort, a needy, yearning look in his eyes. It bothered the Dormouse to think that he was troubled, or unhappy. Did he lose something? Did he miss something? Did he want something he couldn't have?

The Dormouse huffed and rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the soft strands of grass. He remained like that for a while until he felt something crawling on the bridge of his nose, causing his eyes to snap open. He sat up straight, trying to flick the bug off of his nose, but only managed to miss and agitate the creature.

He opened his mouth to say something but gave a strangled cry instead as the bug scuttled into his mouth onto his tongue instead. Bursting into a coughing fit with his mouth wide open he began to try to spit the bug out, causing quite a racket as he flopped about, seemingly scraping his tongue.

During the Dormouse's struggle with the bug the March Hare had started up the hill, trying to figure out what the normally sleeping creature was up to. A small smile came to his handsome face as he saw Dormouse gagging on his little 'snack'. "Bugs aren't very nice for a snack, but, we all are mad here."

Another gag followed by a cough could be heard as the Dormouse twisted around to look at the Hare, panting slightly. "D-Didn't eat it on purpose!" Hare chuckled slightly, tilting his head slightly, his ears twitching a little in the breeze. "Wouldn't you normally be asleep by now?"

Dormouse sighed slightly, his ears and tail slumping a bit as he looked across the hill. "Can't fall asleep..." The Hare's ears perked a little, interesting in the blond haired rodent's statement. He looked over, a bit of concern in his eyes. "Well, that's certainly a first, why ever can't you sleep?"

The Dormouse looked up at him, a little frown on his face as he reached up, running his fingers through his blonde locks between his ears. "I just... I can't stop thinking about..." Hare tilted his head slightly, gazing blankly as he thought. "What...?" Dormouse sighed. "Can't stop thinking about you. You've been acting so odd... I just can't help but worry and wonder if everything is alright..."

The Hare blushed and looked away this time, his heartbeat starting to quicken a bit. But, the Dormouse took this as a bad sign, thinking that he said something wrong he lowered his head back down. The dark haired Hare looked back to the Dormouse, a frown coming to his lips as he noticed the expression on the other's face. Slowly he reached out, slipping his fingers underneath the Dormouse's chin, tilting it up.

The little mouse blushed as their eyes met, but he didn't pull away, doing the exact opposite. He leaned closer to the Hare, his eyes lighting up with hope. Truth be told he had cared for the Hare for quite a while, but had never said a thing, thinking that the other would turn him down, but now he saw the opposite.

Hare's eyes widen slightly as the Dormouse leaned forwards, but he smiled, leaning the rest of the way. Their lips met, gentle and soft at first, but they quickly became used to one another. Hare deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over Dormouse's lips before entering, their tongues blending and twisting around one another. Hare's hands ran up and down Dormouse's back, the bodies pressed against each other.

The Hare moaned and broke the kiss, breathless as he gazed at Dormouse, a smile on his face. The other smiled back, his eyes bright and very much awake, his tail twitching from his excitement. Hare grinned and touched the blonde one's cheek. "I love you, m'dear..." Dormouse smiled and hugged the other gently. "I love you, too..."

Brown ears twitched and there was another groan as Hare pulled Dormouse closer, their bodies pressed together. He was panting still, his cheeks red with his blush. He gazed at the other hopefully, almost pleadingly. "P-Please, please become my mate... Please, mate with me... T-This need to mate, to reproduce... t-that is what has been bothering me..."

Dormouse blushed, and stammered, gazing at the Hare with wide eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want this to happen, it's just that he didn't expect it to happen! Hare seemed to grow more pleading. "If anyone should carry my children I would want it being you! Definitely not that crazy cat! Or Hatter!"

The other grinned and reached up, stroking the Hare's cheek gently. "Of course I want to be your mate..." The young mouse blushed, gazing at the other male lovingly. He knew the Hare was aching and yearning for a mate, so how could he possibly say no, for even he wanted this.

He smiled and leaned his against his soon-to-be mate's chest as he was carried inside and into their bedroom, the door closing shut.

* * *

_Yes, I removed the lemon and this is my THIRD time editing it... Please review! I mean it, please review this time! I'm seriously thinking of deleting this thing..._

_-zgirl16_


	2. A Few Weeks Later

Chapter 2 A Few Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ Thank you, but I've removed the lemon in hopes people might like the story better without it. XD And I'm sure you don't suck at intimacy. ^^ Hopefully this chapter will be better in than the last and get more reviews. ^^; Not feeling really motivated to update this story. **

**Guest: XD Thank you, but I assure you my stories aren't that great. XD Thank you for the encouragement on this story. XD I really need it. ^^;**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I'm glad you like the beginning. ^^ I don't really like bugs and I don't know if I want to know if they taste good or not. XD ^^; I'm not really motivated with this story anymore. *sigh***

_Hey guys, sorry if the last chaptered sucked, and I'm beginning to consider deleting this thing... I really did like it, but, I just don't think my readers do, but, I will continue it in the mean time, and I hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! ^^_

* * *

It had been a month and two weeks since the Dormouse and the March Hare had decided to become mates, which afterwards the two were hardly ever seen apart. The Hare had become increasing protective of his mate, not letting those he distrusted around the blonde. Meanwhile, Hatter and Cheshire had long since returned, and easily figured out what was going on. Since then the silver haired man snickered whenever he saw the mated pair, and Cheshire had found a new hobby- teasing them.

Even though the Cheshire Cat wouldn't admit it, he was secretly envious of the two, yet still happy for them. He hated and was jealous of how they had each other and would soon have children too. Yet he was happy, for the March Hare could finally relax, and the Dormouse wouldn't be alone. He was still their friend, and he would help them as much as he could, that much he promised.

The Dormouse had been throwing up frequently for a while now, and it was no surprise his mate, but it was surprising how violent the morning sickness was being. Hatter had been concerned for a while that dehydration would be a problem, but the Hare had been sure to keep a close eye on his mate to make sure that nothing was wrong.

It was then as things seemed to calm, that Cheshire and the March Hare were summoned to the Red Queen's castle.

It wasn't uncommon for the Cheshire Cat to be summoned to the castle, for the Red Queen often had him report to her what he heard upon the paths of Wonderland. He was almost sort of an informant, but would only 'inform' her of the things he wanted her to know.

But it wasn't everyday that the March Hare was invited to the castle. Had the Queen heard something she didn't like?

The Dormouse pondered this as he helped his mate dress, soothing out the brown coat on his lover's chest. He didn't say anything, his face blank and a slight frown on his lips. Hare noticed this as his mate just kept staring at his chest, his hands still placed in the same area as they were a few moments. "My precious, how are you feeling this morning...?" The young mouse didn't answer, seeming to have not heard the question.

The Hare sighed softly, a small, sweet smile coming to his lips. He gently touched his mate's chin, gently tilting the other's head up. The young mouse blinked, seeming to realize that his lover had said something to him. "Hmmm...? Hare, dear, did you say something?"

The Dormouse gazed up at his mate, a curious, questioning look in his eyes. Yet Hare could tell that there was concern and fear in his mate's green orbs. He smiled sweetly, capturing the young mouse's lips, kissing him gently before pulling away. "I promise, my love, that everything will be alright, I'll be back before you know it. I'll be here for you both..." He smiled and slipped his hand onto his lover's stomach, gazing at the area his hand was on with a proud, loving smile.

Large green eyes framed by black glasses lit up, a smile spreading across the young mouse's face as his lover slowly rubbed his stomach. "I love you... Well, we love you..." He wasn't showing yet, but he was definitely sure in the fact he was pregnant, his morning sickness very much proving that fact. The Hare smiled and kissed the mouse's forehead.

"And I love you both..."

They were interrupted with the loud blaring sound of impatient knocking on their bedroom door, a voice shouting alongside it. "Would you please hurry up, Hare!? We shouldn't keep the Queen waiting forever!" The Cheshire Cat's voice was mixed with annoyance and pleading as he spoke, obviously not liking waiting this long.

The Hare sighed and kissed his lover once more before pulling away. "I must hurry, don't want to be late like that wretched White Rabbit. I love you, my precious mouse, and I'll be back soon." The Dormouse moved with him as he spoke, stepping out onto the green grass alongside him, watching him with sad, loving eyes, feeling as if he was leaving to never return again.

His mate joined the Cheshire Cat's side, glancing back t the young mouse once more. His eyes trailed to his beloved's stomach, and silently, he vowed to return at all costs. The mouse blew him a kiss as they walked, watching them until they disappeared from sight, tears coming to his eyes.

"I love you, Hare... Please do... come home..."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the Hare and the Cheshire Cat had left to the Red Queen's castle, and the Dormouse had been growing more anxious and worried. The Hatter had tried to soothe the younger, not wanting him to become sick and lose the child he had just conceived, but nothing seemed to work.

The young mouse was sitting at his usual spot at the tea table, staring blankly at his tea for he was unable to sleep without his mate beside him. Hatter was humming a soft tune, gazing at the mouse through his silver bangs with a concerned expression.

Suddenly one of the cups at the seat across from the Dormouse tipped and fell over, spilling it's contents. Soon after, the Cheshire Cat materialized, sitting in the seat across from the young mouse that was normally occupied by the Hare. He grinned, showing off his pointy teeth happily.

"That was dreadfully easy and boring, Queenie just wanted me to give the normal report..."

Hatter snickered and nodded, seeming to have guessed as such, but the Dormouse frowned, his eyes quickly glancing around for his mate, but upon not finding him his concern and worry grew. He looked to the Cheshire Cat, a questioning look in his eyes, hoping that the Cat could give him good news.

"B-But where is Hare? I-Is he coming home t-too?"

Pink stripped ears flicked and a frown came to the Cat's lips. He glanced away and the young mouse felt fear leap into his heart. His mate was okay, right!? He leant forwards, feeling tears gather in his eyes as he heard the words that were spoken next.

"He was told to remain at the castle until the Queen releases him."

* * *

_Please review. T^T I love this story, but I don't feel as if you guys do. I might just delete it._

_-zgirl16_


	3. Hurting

Chapter 3 Hurting

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**1000FallenSouls: ^^ I'm sooo glad you like it! XD I update each and every Monday. ^^**

**REader: Yeah, I feel sorry for poor Ronnie Mouse too. T^T**

**Guest: ^^ Thank you I didn't really think it was that original. XD Trust me, it won't be going anywhere anytime soon. ^^ I love the idea of Ronnie as a mommy mouse too!**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Yeah, I won't be deleting it. ^^ And, I sure the Hare will come home eventually.**

**Artemis Phantomhive: Woah, woah! XD Hold on, I won't delete it. XD It's going to stay. ^^**

_Thank you guys for being so patient. I'm definitely going to keep updating this story! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!_

* * *

Hatter lifted his head as he heard soft fall falls on the grass. He smiled slightly, instantly knowing who it was. A soft pink stripped tail traced his strong jaw line as the Cheshire Cat began to purr softly behind him. The silver haired man grinned and raised a hand, motioning for the cat to come crawl into his lap.

Cheshire obeyed, purring contentedly as he curled up into the silver haired madman's lap, but the purring was weak and faint. Hatter stroked the Cheshire Cat's long red hair and stripped ears, but his ministrations were slow and thoughtful, as if he wasn't completely there.

They were worried.

The silver haired man eventually stopped, causing the cat to look up, his ears twitching as a knowing look came to his face. "Dormouse... right?" Hatter nodded, looking towards the hill with the tree at it's top, a sad expression coming to his hidden face.

A soothing purr started up again, Cheshire squirming a bit and nuzzling into Hatter, but he himself was frowning too. A month had passed and the March Hare hadn't returned, and each day the Dormouse's suffering increased. His once flat stomach now had a small bulge to it, a reminder to the young mouse that his lover was missing.

The cat was curious with the early growth of the mouse's belly, a surprising and perhaps worrying idea coming to his mind, one that Hatter, and perhaps the Dormouse had caught onto.

The Mad Hatter sighed, and looked back up towards the hill, holding the Cheshire Cat gently against him. "I just hope he'll be alright..." Cheshire nodded in agreement with a whine, burying his face into the other's long silver hair.

* * *

The Dormouse leant back against the tree, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were closed, his hand lay upon his stomach, his hands seeming to cup the small bulge. He loved his pregnancy to death, he truly did, and he loved the idea of his lover being a daddy...

But that was the problem.

His lover was not there. It only added to the Dormouse's sense of pain to know that there was a high chance he wasn't pregnant with a baby.

But babies.

He couldn't stand the idea of giving birth to one child without his lover, but more than one was just unbearable. He NEEDED Hare in order to get through this. He questioned his future constantly, and lately, the more he did, the more he seemed to slip away, mentally. It was beginning to slowly turn from questioning his future.

To question whether or not he'd allow himself to live.

He wanted the babies to liv though... but he himself did not. Without his beloved, what was the point? He felt broken, like he was fading away. He hadn't been taking care of himself like he should have. He didn't eat very much, and he was sleep deprived. The complete opposite of what he once was.

After all, he had had a future set out for him, but now that his lover might not come home, there wasn't a future.

The Dormouse burst into tears, sobbing heavily as he held his little bump tighter, yet still gently. He wanted his lover to return, he wanted their babies to live, yet he felt so miserable... He couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps steadily climbing up the hill over his sobs of pure pain.

He gasped and tried to jerk away as arms wrapped around him, a yelp a surprise escaping him as he began to panic, his children's safety coming to mind. Then he heard the sweet melodic voice shushing him. He gasped, his eyes widening as his head snapped around.

Hare was the one holding him.

The young mouse gasped and burst into tears once more, wrapping his arms tightly about his lover's neck. "Oh, Hare!" The Hare chuckled and held the younger close, smiling wide as he felt his lover's small baby bump press against him.

"I told you I'd come home."

* * *

The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat rejoiced as they saw the Dormouse return home with the March Hare in tow. They both had tried to get the two to come celebrate with them, but they both kindly denied the offer. Currently they both just wanted to take comfort in each other's arms, as they both needed the rest.

The couple lay in their bed that night, the Dormouse snuggled into the Hare's side, a happy smiled upon his face. The are simply gazed at his lover, taking in his beauty in the firelight. His hand rested upon his lover's little belly, rubbing the little baby bump tenderly.

He was aware that there was most likely more than one.

And he was proud of it.

He watched his little mouse sleep, a happily content smile upon his face. Yet worry stirred in the back of his mind for his precious little mouse and their babies. The Red Queen had definitely not been happy.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!_

_-zgirl16_


	4. Hidden

Chapter 4 Hidden

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**BlackButlerFreak: ^^ I'm glad you like it so! I normally don't like my writing. **

**Hebi-Hime92: :3 I seem to like writing dark things. A lot of my stories will typically have dark themes to them ;)**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Wow, you're really happy. ^^ But I'm glad.**

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ Yep, he's back. *sweatdrops* I don't know what that hybrid would look like... XD I guess will figure it out together. XD**

**Guest: :D Yes, team mommy mouse! ^^ I'm glad you liked the chapter. XD ^^ You seem awesome, you should get an account. ^^ My friend ShitanePaiko would like your enthusiasm. **

_Yes, I managed a update. Heh, I really don't like my own writing... *sigh* But as long as you guys continue to like it, I'll keep writing! Hope you guys like this chapter and review!_

* * *

The Hare awoke the next morning to find that his lover was missing, the Dormouse's side of the bed cold and made up. Fear and worry immediately punctured the Hare's heart, his thoughts instantly thinking back to his time in the Red Queen's castle and the threats she made.

He climbed out of the bed, revealing that he was dressed in blue and white stripped pajamas. He left the bed unmade, not caring as his concern for his pregnant lover take hold. He slunk slowly across the house, as his and his lover's bed wasn't really even a room, but beside the fire. He eventually made it to the window and looked out, sighing in relief as he saw his lover fixing the tea table for breakfast.

With a smile the Hare pulled on his shoes and quietly walked out the door towards the tables but halted after a while, just watching his lover work. The young mouse didn't seem to have noticed him, dressed in a white night shirt and his normal tan pants, which no longer needed to be held up by a belt.

Speaking of the mouse's stomach, the Hare couldn't help but smile as he looked to his lover's belly. Even though the bump was still small, he could clearly see it as he worked. He was beautiful in the dark haired Hare's opinion, a sweet smile upon as his lover's face as he worked, defined and chiseled cheeks, and his pregnant stomach visible. His tail flicked back and forth gently, and his ears twitching contentedly.

Unable to just stand there any longer, the Hare moved from his spot to wrap his arms around the Dormouse, placing his hands upon the bulge gently. The young mouse squeaked softy, but smiled and nuzzled his lover's mop of dark hair lovingly. "Oh, Hare... Good morning."

The Hare smiled and kissed the mouse's cheek and temple gently before pressing a soft kiss to his own fingertips and pressing and rubbing them over his lover's tummy. "And good morning to you and the babies, my love." The young mouse blushed at this and smiled, his free hand rubbing his stomach gently. "I'm sure they also are wishing you good morning, my love."

The Dormouse held the last plate of food in his other hand, and he handed it to his lover as he pecked the sweet lips once more. The Hare pulled back and smiled as he looked at his meal: Eggs, bread, and tea. "I put just a little bit of sugar, just how you like it, my dear Hare. Consider it my welcome home gift to you."

The young mouse seemed ecstatic and happy as he spoke. His lover blushed and smiled lovingly at this, looking to the plate and setting it down before turning back to his beloved. "Dear, my welcome home gift is just seeing you. You and your little stomach, that is. To know that you are safe and healthy, and our little ones."

The mouse squeaked and blushed as he was pulled close to his lover, the fronts gently pressed together, as the Hare did not wish to harm their unborn children, or put pressure on the mouse's growing stomach. The Dormouse turned a light shade of pink as they gazed at one another, but he relaxed into his lover's embrace, stretching up on his tiptoes in order to press his lips against the Hare's. The kiss was gentle, just as the Hare had always been, and they only broke apart to breathe.

The Hare gazed lovingly at the mouse within his arms, smiling tenderly as he rubbed his thumb over his beloved cheek gently. "I love you, my precious mouse." Smiling sweetly he nuzzled Hare's chest. "I love you, too. We and the children love you..."

They both sat down beside one another, the mouse not caring about sitting in his normal spot, as he didn't not want to be away from his lover. He wanted to be where ever Hare was, to hold his hand, to kiss him. They moved their chairs close together so that they brushed up against one another, Dormouse laying his head upon his lover's shoulder and closing his eyes contentedly.

"Aw, you two are so adorable together. I can't wait until I get to see the little ones running around!"

Dormouse's eyes fluttered open in time to see the Cheshire Cat materialize in front of them, sitting in what was normally the mouse's seat. The cat was smiling happily at the two, his ears flicking. "I'm glad that you're back, Hare." Hare nodded and smiled, looking to the Dormouse and rubbing the back of the mouse's hand gently and lovingly.

"Now, where is the dear Hatter...?"

"I've been here the entire time, love."

Cheshire looked over to his left, seeing the silver haired man sitting underneath at tree, sipping tea, but something seemed off about him. He was gazing into his tea cup with a frown upon his face. The Dormouse tilted his head, not because of where the man was, he had known that the Hatter was the entire time, no, it was because of the man's pained expression.

When no one said anything the pregnant mouse reached for his own tea, but the Hatter's pained and worried yell halted him. "Don't drink that tea!"

The silver haired man leapt to his feet, ripping the cup out of the mouse's hands, throwing it away. Hare's eyes widen and Cheshire gasps. "What is the matter!?" Hare wrapped a protective arm around his lover and Cheshire rose from his chair, tense and ready to act.

Hatter didn't answer, only shaking his head and coughing into his hand. But the others gasped in horror to see blood upon the man's hand, the beads dripping from the corners of his mouth. Without a word, Hatter's eyes closed and he slumped forwards.

Cheshire gave a startled yell and grabbed the Mad Hatter and Hare rose from his seat to help them, while all the Dormouse could do was stare on in horror, his hands upon his stomach.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter and review please!_

_-zgirl16_


	5. Truth Be Told

Chapter 5 Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Deona Lindholm: ^^ I'm glad you're liking it, and I'm grateful for the review. Your penname sounds familiar. ^^; What are your fav pairings, dearie? XD I ask everyone that.**

**ShitanePaiko: XD A thing for tea poisoned. ^^ This chapter will be nice. XD Do I make annoying cliffhangers? :3**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I guess I have a thing for drama and twists. ^^ I'm sure that this will be the chapter of answers and cuteness. ;3**

**Guest (1): Aye aye, captain! Team mommy mouse! :) XD Shiznit, I like that. :3 I agree with the Undertaker being too sexy and weird. He's just perfect! XD He's like me then, always taking one for the team. XD ^^ Oh, could I get your penname? ^^ Just incase I get a Wattpad?**

**LilithXxLuv: ^^ I'm glad you like it! XD ^^; I actually have an OC demon named Lilith in the 'Fevered Dreams' series. XD**

**Guest (2): XD I guess I like the poison effect. XD :3 I guess you'll figure out why she is mad soon.**

**BlackButlerFreak: ^^ Ding ding ding! You are the first reviewer to say that! :) Yes, she was aiming to at least kill their unborn children, if not the Dormouse, too. XD And, my writing isn't good. XD**

_Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! This chapter should be good sized, and answer some question (or confirm things) and be cute! I most likely won't update for a while after this... Hope you guys like this chapter and please review!_

* * *

Due to the Cheshire Cat and the March Hare's endless work and testing they had eventually been able to procure an antidote. The Dormouse had been watching the entire time, tears of pain and worry in his eyes. He knew that he must have ben the target, as they realized that none of the other cups had been poisoned.

His babies could have died.

Hare had realized this, too, and had comforted his lover as best he could, frightened himself by the threat towards their children. They couldn't stand to lose the little ones now, not after having grown attached to the idea, and being able to see the bump of where they were.

Fortunately, Hatter wasn't hurt all that bad. The antidote had relieved him of most of his symptoms, and they had stopped the blood filled coughs. Though, he was still running a fever, much to the Cheshire Cat's discomfort.

The cat hadn't left his side, and that was where he was now.

Cheshire was sitting in a chair beside the Hatter's bed. Hatter's bed was located upstairs, unlike how Dormouse and Hare's was downstairs beside the fire. The silver haired man had been stripped of his normal clothing and covered with the blankets. His pale skin was clammy and sweaty, but the cat didn't mind.

"Hatter...? Hatter, my love, can you hear me...?"

The man groaned and cracked an eye and grinned. "Yes, luv, I hear you..." His voice was hoarse, and he swallowed hard, obviously suffering from a sore throat. The man grimaced at his throat and looked to the Cat hopefully. Cheshire grinned and gently placed his hand underneath Hatter's head, tilting his head and placing a glass of water to his lips and helping him take slow sips.

Hatter finished and pulled away, smiling at Cheshire. "Thank you..." The Cat just smiled and gently reached out, running his finger over Hatter's forehead comfortingly. He frowned slightly as he felt the heat of the fever beneath his touch and he sighed, collecting the bowl of water on the side table and the ragged cloth, gently bathing the silver haired man's forehead.

The silver haired man sighed and smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into Cheshire's touch. The Cat blushed and grinned, purring soothingly. Hatter fell asleep soon after this, soothed by the Cheshire Cat's gentle ministrations.

Cheshire grinned and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

Dormouse couldn't sleep, all he could do was sit in bed, being held by his lover. Hare was whispering sweet-nothings into his lover's ear, trying to soothe him. Yet, how could he when he himself was frightened? Why, his unborn children had almost been murdered in the womb! He knew it was his fault for forgetting to warn them... The Red Queen was so envious...

The Dormouse jumped slightly, and he gasped. He calmed though, but his lover was curious at this point, as the move had bee sudden and startling.

"H-Hare...?"

The voice was shaky, and the Dormouse was looking up at his lover, concern in his eyes and touches of fear. Hare's ears perked and he touched Dormouse's cheek, fear entering his eyes. He could tell that something else was now bothering him.

"Something's wrong... The babies..."

Hare was truly frightened now and he grabbed his lover up, but Dormouse's cry stopped him. The young mouse jumped again and his hands flew to his stomach. His lover halted and gazed at him worriedly, pain radiating in his heart as he thought about losing his children.

"P-Please, tell, what is happening...?"

Breathing slowly and a now more thoughtful look on his face, the young mouse answered. He was rubbing his little bump slowly, jumping slightly and stiffening in surprise occasionally. The surprise eventually fading.

"T-Truth be told... I-It feels like they're... they're moving..."

His lover grinned wide and hugged the young mouse gently, sitting back down upon the bed. Dormouse was grinning by now, rubbing his belly in order to entice the little ones to move. He eventually took his lover's hand and placed his palm over his stomach.

They sat that way for a while, waiting, and then Hare managed to feel the littlest movement beneath his palm. He grinned wide and looked up, smiling warmly, his gaze filled with love, love that was reflected in the Dormouse's eyes. He continued to the feel the little movements, the children using there strength to greet their father.

"They're moving... They're moving!"

He cried joyfully, pressing soft kisses to Ron's belly, then capturing his lover's lips. The two grinned against the kiss and laughed joyfully as they pulled away.

They fell asleep feeling the soft little kicks of their babies.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, but now for the bad news. **ATTENTION: I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN UNTIL JAN, 28! **I'm very sorry, but I need to take break... I hope you guys liked this chapter and review please!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
